


Lessons Learned

by Greens



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Loki, Kid Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greens/pseuds/Greens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody has something that makes them special, sometimes they just need to be reminded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> written for Challenge #2 @ avengers-land. Unbetad

Hiding out of Thor’s sight as his brother searched for him, young Loki forced his concentration. He had come to learn that tricking his brother during their games of hide and seek was not only easy, but fun as well. His trickery was always harmless, but it aggravated Thor to no end.

Loki focused, casting a mirror image of himself across the vast room where Thor was seeking. He watched from his hiding spot as Thor came upon Loki’s projection and giggled when the blonde boy reached out to grab him.

“That’s cheating!” Thor cried out, spinning around. He knew that his brother couldn’t be too far. “Loki! That’s cheating!”

Loki couldn’t contain himself and stumbled out from where he hid. His cheeks hurt from grinning and his gut pained him from laughing. His eyes sparkled with pride, having been able to hold the projection long enough to trick Thor.

“I’m not playing anymore,” Thor grumbled, approaching Loki.

“I was just having some fun,” Loki giggled.

“It’s not fun for me,” Thor argued. “You do that every time.”

“But it was better this time,” Loki smiled proudly. “Did you see how good it was?”

Thor folded his arms across his chest. “It’s still cheating and I’m telling father.”

“What exactly are you telling father?” The booming voice of Odin echoed in the vastness around the boys.

“Look what you did,” Loki said softly, the smiled gone from his face.

“What I did?” Thor spit. “You started it!”

“I did not!”

“Yes you did!”

“Enough!” Odin’s voice thundered once again and the children froze. Odin gestured for the boys to approach him, their small frames coming to a stop on either side of their father. “What is the cause of this fighting?”

“Loki’s cheating again,” Thor called out quickly in order to avoid Loki getting the first word.

“It’s not cheating, father,” Loki said. “I’m being clever. Isn’t the whole idea of the game to keep Thor from finding me?”

Odin looked at Thor.

The boy’s shoulders fell. “But it’s not fair,” he whined. “I can’t do that— that thing that Loki does. When I hide, he finds me right away. But when he hides—he always tricks me father. It’s not fair.”

Loki’s head fell. He had been proud of himself before, his projections were getting much better. He feared however that Odin would take Thor’s side. His pride was slowly vanishing.

“And what about when you play other games?” Odin asked the child, “games that require strength and swiftness. Shall you be penalized because you are stronger and faster than your brother?”

“No,” Thor replied softly.

“You must understand, my sons, that you are both talented in different ways.” Odin looked first at Thor. “You are quick and strong.” He turned. “And you, Loki, while not as strong as your brother, can play your tricks on the mind and you are articulate.”

“What’s that?” Loki asked.

“It means you’re good with words,” Thor explained.

Loki nodded.

“You are both intelligent,” Odin continued. “And you are brothers. Celebrate each other’s strengths. Do not be jealous over what one possesses which you do not. Your different abilities make you special. Do you understand?”

“Yes, father,” Loki said.

Thor nodded. “Yes, father.”

“Now off with you and no more bickering.”

“Yes, father.” The boys said in unison, scurrying off together.

After a moment, they fell into step with each other

“Hey Loki?” Thor said slowly.

“Yeah?”

“That thing you did—it was really good this time.”

Loki smiled once again. “Thanks.”

“Loki?”

“Yeah?”

Thor reached out and tapped his brother’s arm before taking off at a sprint. “You’re it!”

“Not fair!” Loki called. “You’re faster than me!”

With a sigh, Loki took off running. He would never catch his brother.


End file.
